Monster of the Hidden Leaf V2
by RandomWriter21
Summary: He could have accepted the masked man's offer of joining a new organization, but a sudden illness makes Kisame Hoshigaki decide otherwise. Instead, the man has only one dream before he passes from this world; train his successor. If he succeeds, a new Monster would be born, but if he fails, only death awaits him. /Rated M for safety / AU/ details inside / Naruto X Yugito
1. Arc One Ch 1

**AN:** How's this for a blast to the past! A lot of you were bummed when this was abandoned, but now it is my hope that I can start and finish this one. I'm still working on Akuma no Senshi, but my mind cannot stay focused on that story right now; I've hit a wall. Don't worry, I only got about 7 chapters left.

 **Things to Note:**

 _Some characters might be OC_

 _Alternate Universe_

 _Possible Character Death_

 _Elders and Danzo for council, no civilians or clan heads_

 _Mature Naruto_

 _Strong Naruto_

If any of these fall into the category in which you don't like, than I kindly ask that you refrain from reading this story. Thanks, and enjoy the rewrite!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor am I doing this for monetary gain, all rights go to their respective owners.

 _ITALICS_ – thinking

 **BOLD** – demon speak

* * *

 **Arc One: Beginning of a Legend**

 **Chapter One**

* * *

A lone figure wandered the Elemental Nations in the search for his next destination. It had been years since he defected from his former home, but since then he has done jobs for some villages, killed missing-nin, among other tasks, all for the sake of making a living. The lone figure, who resembled a shark more than anything else, was none other than Kisame Hoshigaki.

Kisame didn't care where he wandered, why should he when he was an S-rank missing nin? Mostly everyone steered clear of him, but for those that thought otherwise in the hopes of making a quick buck or two quickly found out why he was called the Tailless Tailed Beast. Needless to say, those stupid enough to attack Kisame was as good as dead. However, there was one person whom Kisame always wondered about, one person who appeared from seemingly nowhere and offered him the chance to join an organization. As much as he wanted to join, a sudden coughing fit interrupted those thoughts which brought Kisame back to reality. He declined, but told the mysterious man in an orange spiral mask that he would still keep his mind open to the possibility.

That was over a week ago, and the mysterious man hadn't returned. Kisame didn't mind, however, as he had a new goal in mind seeming that his illness was getting worse. Instead of just minor coughing fits, they were more frequent but usually followed up with some blood.

"I swear Yagura had me poisoned or something happened on one of those damn suicide missions the bastard sent me on." Kisame grumbled to himself only to start coughing into his hand. "More blood…" The Swordsman's eyes softened upon the site. "…I need to find an apprentice and fast."

Samehada started to fidget and squeal which made Kisame realize that he hadn't killed anyone in two weeks; the sword was hungry for chakra. With a sigh, the shark like man stopped and turned towards Fire Country in the hopes of taking out a bandit camp or two. Little did he know, however, that his decision would lead to a legend being born.

* * *

 **Konoha – Hours Later**

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage, watched with a smile as his surrogate grandson slurped down his ramen with gusto. For him, seeing this brought back memories of Kushina Uzumaki, the kid's mother. His trip down memory lane, however, was broken by he sound of Naruto asking for another bowl.

"My, Naruto-kun, you sure you can handle another?" Teuchi asked with a smile as he took the third bowl away from the five, almost six, year old.

"Yep!" Naruto nodded which made Hiruzen let out a small chuckle.

"I think you've had enough, Naruto-kun." The Sandaime caringly said which made Naruto pout.

"But Ji-Ji, I'm still hungry."

Hiruzen palmed his face and sighed, " _Where does it all go?_ " "Fine, Naruto-kun, but only one more OK?"

Naruto smiled and hugged his grandfather figure, "Thanks Ji-Ji!"

The Sandaime patted the boy's head and went to return to his food when he was interrupted by an ANBU.

"Yes, Boar?"

"Hokage-sama, your needed at the front-gates." Hiruzen quirked an eyebrow then motioned to whisper into his ear. "Apparently Kisame Hoshigaki wants to meet you in person, says he has a deal for you."

"Is he detained?" The Sandaime replied just as quietly.

"Hai, we have ANBU surrounding him, but oddly he hasn't put up a fight."

Confusion didn't even begin to describe what Hiruzen was feeling. He knew of Kisame, of his temperamental nature, so why was he so calm?

"Teuchi, would you mind looking over Naruto while I take this important call." The Sandaime said as he stood and placed some money on the counter to pay for the meals.

"Will do, Hokage-sama!" The head chef of Ichiraku's called back from the kitchen.

Hiruzen nodded then looked at Naruto, "Be on your best behavior for Teuchi, OK Naruto?"

"Gotcha, Ji-Ji!" Naruto said as his final bowl just came out. "Yes, more ramen!"

Hiruzen smiled then motioned to Boar whom put a hand on him to shunshin them both to the front gates.

* * *

Upon arriving, Hiruzen found the gate guards Kotetsu and Izumo looking just as confused as he was. There, just outside the village walls, was the Tailless Tailed Beast sitting in a meditative position with 40 ANBU standing at the ready around him. With a slow, but powerful and guarded gait, Hiruzen approached the missing-nin.

"It's not every day that a missing-nin of your caliber waltzes into Konoha alone, Kisame Hoshigaki." The missing-nin shifted which made the ANBU brandish their tanto. "Let the man stand and speak, ANBU, I may be old, but my skills haven't dulled."

The ANBU did as told and let Kisame stand who slowly pulled a scroll from the Kiri vest he was wearing. Being cautious, Hiruzen made a shadow clone to take the scroll into the nearby forest to check for any traps where it returned a minute later and shook his head before dispelling. Curious as to what was inside, Hiruzen opened the scroll and added chakra to it only to be surprised at what was now in his hands.

The Sword of the Thunder God.

Seeing this, Kisame smirked, "Perhaps now we can have a chat in your office, Hokage-san?"

The Sandaime sealed Tobirama's sword back up and put it in a pocket inside his Hokage garb before motioning for something else.

"You may have returned what is rightfully ours, but until I see the head of Aoi Rokusho, such a meeting will not take place."

Kisame sighed and pulled out another scroll which an ANBU looked over for traps with one of his shadow clones. Seeing none, the clone unsealed it which produced what Hiruzen was looking for. The blood on the severed neck was still fresh, and the cut was jagged and unclean which meant that Kisame had done the deed.

"Fine, you will get your meeting, but I must take your past actions into account." Hiruzen said as he turned around and headed towards the gates. "ANBU, I want him in the strongest chakra cuffs we have and escorted by at least thirty of you at all times, do I make myself clear?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama!" They responded.

"What about Samehada, Hokage-sama?" Boar asked knowing what the sword did.

"Think of this as a test of trust, Kisame-san." Hiruzen said as he turned and faced the now fully detained nin, his eyes boring into Kisame's own. "Keep your swords' tendencies at check, for if you don't, I won't hesitate to cut you down myself!"

"Hai, I understand, Hokage-san."

For the residents of Konoha, the sight of the Hokage and a massive team of ANBU escorting someone in chakra cuffs was enough for daily activities to pause for a moment before returning back to normal. Well, as normal as it could get seeming that this event would now be talked about for a long time to come; stories would be made, and rumors would be spread.

* * *

 **Hokage Office**

Once inside the office, Hiruzen motioned for the ANBU to hide themselves, but leave ten around him for precautions sake. The door to the office was locked and security seals were in place so that nobody could get in or out. As Kisame was seated by Boar, the ex Kiri-nin couldn't help but look at the elder Hokage in front of him, a person that oozed this omnipotent aura despite his age, with a tinge of fear. He knew that one wrong word, or one wrong move would end it all; his dream crushed, never to be fulfilled.

"Now that we're situated, Kisame-san…" The Sandaime said as he sat down in his chair, only to grab his pipe off the desk and light it. "…please, do tell me why you're really here as I know it wasn't for some simple bounty."

"Although the money would be nice, you're assessment was correct." Kisame replied in his usual gruff tone. "In short, I want, no, need an apprentice so that I can pass on my skills to the next generation."

Hiruzen puffed on his pipe in thought before he replied, "And you thought to start your search here because Samehada picked up a large source of chakra correct?"

Kisame nodded just as the sword in question let out a squeal which put some of the ANBU on guard but Hiruzen motioned them to stand down.

"Hai, Hokage-san, but Samehada just informed me that the chakra in question was yours."

Kisame sighed and was about to talk when a sudden coughing fit came over him which ceased after thirty seconds; blood was now on the wooden floor.

"ANBU, fetch a medic for Kisame-san here, the last thing I want for him is to die while we negotiate."

"NO!" Kisame interrupted just as the ANBU was to leave. "I may be ill, but I refuse such treatment as my sins are too heavy."

"Compassion, Kisame?" The Sandaime smirked. "Now there's something I thought would never come out of the Tailless Tailed Beast."

"Bite me!" The man in question harshly quipped.

" _And just like that, it's gone._ " Hiruzen amusedly thought before getting back on topic. "You are correct that I am the only person in Konoha at this moment with a large amount of chakra, sans my old friend Danzo, but I believe there is another person with just as much potential."

"Hokage-sama!" Boar yelled as he didn't like where this was going. "Not that I don't trust your leadership, but to let such a dangerous criminal train THAT boy?"

"Your concern is duly noted, Boar." Hiruzen smiled as he looked at Kisame, "But I judge a man's character not only on his past actions, but of his present ones as well. As of now, Kisame seems to be a trustworthy individual, but to be certain I would like to ask one thing."

"Name it, Hokage-san, I'd do anything to see my dream be accomplished before I pass from this world." Kisame pleaded.

"I want you to undergo a series of sessions down at T & I, no doubt you know who these people are." Kisame nodded as their names were renowned in the Elemental Nations. "Good, I await the reports Inoichi, Ibiki, and Anko will give me, from there I will pass judgement."

Kisame was helped up just as the seals went down and from there he was shunshined to T & I. Once gone, Hiruzen leaned back in his chair with a sigh as he thought about everything Naruto has gone through so far and how this new situation would play into it. Although the civilians never harmed Naruto physically, their stares and dismissals from stores was enough to harm mentally. Although he tried to hide it with a happy front, Hiruzen saw through it.

Although he had the Sandaime and the Ichiraku's, a semblance of family, Naruto wanted a true father figure. One that would be there for him night and day, one that wasn't burdened down with the duties of Hokage, and one that would gladly teach him the skills he needed to live in this harsh world. Now, Hiruzen and the Ichiraku's did teach him to read and write among some other things, but as for shinobi training; that was a different story. For Hiruzen, it was difficult for him to do so as some might see that as favoritism and demand that if Naruto got training, why not them?

The whole political situation was a headache, one that Hiruzen wanted gone. However, the Sandaime knew that if things worked out with Kisame, than perhaps two people's dreams could become true.

* * *

 **Following Morning – Hokage's Office**

Shortly after returning from Naruto's apartment to see if his surrogate grandson was OK, Hiruzen returned to his office to do the usual paperwork for the day. As he walked, he couldn't help but hear the civilians chatter on about Kisame, or rather the blue shark man as they called him. Although it made the Hokage smirk at the nickname, he knew that the elders and Danzo would be in his office at any moment. And sure enough, just as he went to start paperwork, a knock was heard at the door.

"Come in Danzo, Koharu, Homura, the door's open." Once they were in, the door was closed and security seals activated. "Now, what can I do for you today?"

"You know damn well, Hokage-sama." Koharu replied rather bitterly. "In fact, the whole village has endlessly gone on and on about this blue shark man whom I can only deduce is Kisame Hoshikagi."

Hiruzen calmly lit his pipe and puffed on it a few times before he looked Koharu in the eyes.

"And you would like me to what, exactly?" He rhetorically asked. "Execute him for his past crimes, or just for stepping foot in Konoha and willingly giving up? Perhaps give him back to Kiri where they will gladly execute him there? The fact of the matter is, we won't do either as a dying man deserves to live out his final wish."

"And just like that, you let a traitor, a criminal into our village?" Danzo narrowed his remaining eye in disgust. "I always knew you were soft, Hiruzen, perhaps you aren't fit to lead anymore."

"I am anything but soft, Danzo, and you know damn well that I know about your still existing Root." Hiruzen smirked as he puffed on his pipe a few times. "But if you want me to return to the God of Shinobi, then by all means, let me contact the Fire Daimyo and inform him of your treasonous acts."

That shut Danzo up, but the Sandaime wasn't done as he looked at the two elders.

"In fact, I've gotten many complaints about the academy recently." Hiruzen looked around his desk and found the massive folder he was looking for. "This folder not only contains complaints from the last two years, but also reports of every genin whom has died as a result of the lackluster curriculum."

Danzo and the Elders were sweating and Hiruzen knew it which made the elder Hokage grin even more.

"As you can tell, I'm far from the soft, caring, Hokage or friend, you make me out to be. They say the enemy of my enemy is my friend and well what do you know." Hiruzen slammed the area with killing intent which Danzo, Koharu, and Homura hadn't felt in years. "I find that you three try to circumvent my authority in the hopes of boosting troop counts, only to fail in realizing why our academy was set up the way it was!

"H-Hokage-sama…we only did what we felt was best for the village." Koharu stuttered out, but got a nasty glare in return.

"And in turn, you have weakened the village the Shodai, our mentor, built!" Hiruzen, in a fit of anger crushed the pipe in his hands. "You're fired, all of you! Jiraiya and Tsunade will be returning and I will be notifying the Fire Daiymo of your actions." The Sandaime turned in his chair so that he was looking out the window. "ANBU, you know what to do."

Just as the seals went down, and the ANBU took the council to a holding cell, the secretary cautiously knocked on the door and cracked it open.

"Hokage-sama?"

"Yes, Megumi?"

"The reports from T & I have arrived."

"That quick?" Hiruzen turned to face the door only to receive a nod then a folder to be placed on his desk. "Thank you, you're dismissed."

Once the door was closed, the Sarutobi started to meticulously go through the files he was given and, to his utmost surprise, not one torture technique had to be used. Kisame simply spilled, but what he did didn't disappoint. In the years since he left Kiri, Kisame had done jobs for other main villages, mainly Kumo and Iwa, and had gotten a good layout of the place as well as some of their guard rotations and how security was run. Knowing that was years ago, Hiruzen took this information with a grain of salt, but knew that Jiraiya would fill in the rest once he returned. However, out of all the reports, one prominently stood out; the report of a strange man in an orange spiral mask. Hiruzen knew that Jiraiya was tracking something which was why he had been away for so long, and he had a sneaking suspicion that this mysterious man was the key to it all. Such suspicions, however, usually got you killed on the battlefield, something Hiruzen took to heart after living through all three Shinobi Wars.

"Heya, Sensei!" Jiraiya introduced himself in a puff of smoke which made Hiruzen jump from his seat, and papers to go everywhere. "Um…oops, heh heh."

"Dear Kami, Jiraiya how many times have I told you not to do that!?" The Sandaime lectured as he calmed his old heart.

"Plenty, but I'm not here for reminisce, quite the opposite I'm afraid."

"Does it deal with a man in an orange spiral mask?"

"No…" The Toad sage slowly replied as he looked at his Sensei with a raised eyebrow. "…I came to inform you that a new hidden village recently popped up in Rice Country. Apparently calls itself Hidden Sound, though I don't know who's running it." Jiraiya let out a small smile. "I was actually wondering if you wanted me to take an in-depth look."

Hiruzen shook his head, "I'm not authorizing such a mission as you will be stationed here for now on along with Tsunade."

"You cleaned house, didn't you." The Toad sage let out a groan. "And you want Tsunade-hime and I to become advisors?"

Hiruzen nodded as he handed his student the folder of reports he was given, "And that's not all, it finally looks like your godson will get the father figure he's always wanted, with you by his side."

It took a couple minutes to leaf through the reports, but once done he looked at his Sensei with wide eyes.

"You're an insane old man, you know that Sensei."

"Quite, and better yet, tomorrow is Naruto-kun's birthday." Hiruzen let out a happy sigh. "And what a birthday that will be."

* * *

 **Following Day – October 10**

For Hiruzen, the past two days have been a whirlwind of excitement and headache. He was glad that he finally ousted his friends, albeit the term being used loosely, but herein the problem lied; what to do with them. He could have them executed for what they had done thanks to the investigation he issued on them months before handing down his verdict, but Hiruzen couldn't see himself issuing such a decree. Luckily for him, he sent a letter to the Fire Daiymo describing the situation, only to get one back last night saying that he would arrive later today to discuss details.

Another headache was Tsunade whom Jiraiya was sent to find. Hiruzen didn't know how long this would take, but he informed Jiraiya that if they met to tell her that she would have her gambling debts payed off and her medic program fully funded.

Amid these headaches was excitement, not only because Kisame spilled everything, but also because Naruto would get the biggest birthday gift to date. That is, if Kisame accepted and if Samehada didn't have a problem with Naruto touching it.

"Hokage-sama, Kisame is here to see you." Boar said as he appeared in the office via shunshin.

"Very well, send him in." Hiruzen replied. "Oh, and would you fetch Naruto please, he should be about done at Ichiraku's."

"Hai, Hokage-sama!" Boar saluted and left in a swirl of leaves.

As Kisame entered, he was still being escorted by ANBU and the chakra cuffs were still on him. As another trust exercise, Hiruzen had these removed but told the ANBU to stay vigilante as he didn't trust Kisame fully yet. By this time, Naruto arrived with Boar and said hello to his grandfatherly figure before noticing the scary looking man surrounded by ANBU. In fact, the way Kisame's eyes were made Naruto feel like he was being glared at by the villagers so, in fright, he hid behind Hiruzen's chair.

"Make the scary man go away, Ji-Ji." Naruto said as he took a peek only to quickly hide himself again.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Naruto-kun, but if it makes you feel better, you can stay near me for the time being." Naruto nodded which made Hiruzen smile, though it was erased thanks to Kisame's next remark.

"This is the brat that you said had potential?" Kisame barked out a short laugh. "Ha, please, this brat hasn't even unlocked his chakra yet! Jokes over, Hokage-san, where's the real one at?"

"I assure you, Kisame-san, that this is indeed the boy." The Sandaime replied. "Go on Naruto-kun, introduce yourself."

Naruto gulped as he took a couple steps forward, but he still couldn't look into the man's eyes.

"Hi…m-my name's N-Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto couldn't say anymore and quickly hid behind the seat again which made the Hokage sigh. He hoped that if Kisame accepted that he would help his surrogate grandson with his social interaction problem.

"Did I just hear that correctly, did he say Uzumaki?" Hiruzen nodded which made Kisame smirk. "Ah, now I see why you said this kid has potential, the Uzumaki were known for their large chakra pools."

The Tailless Tailed Beast paused as he looked at the boy then the picture of the Yondaime. Although Naruto was young, some resemblance was still there. Seeing this, the Sandaime gave Kisame a look which shut him up.

" _So, he still doesn't trust me. Can't blame the guy, honestly._ " Kisame thought then looked at Naruto who decided to take a peek again. " _And his shy nature only further solidifies my assumptions, but for now I will hold my tongue._ "

"Tread carefully with what you've deduced, Kisame-san, as those are S-rank secrets punishable by death."

Kisame nodded, "Now that the brat is here, what's next?"

"Although his chakra isn't unlocked yet, I still want to make sure if Samehada accepts Naruto or not."

The shark man grinned and took the sword off his back and placed it on the floor, but instead of staying like he and everyone else thought, it started to crawl its way towards Naruto. For the six year old, he was frightened, yes, but also intrigued. As the sword got closer, Naruto bent down to get a better look when Samehada suddenly leapt into his lap and started to squeal and lick Naruto's face. This was new for both Kisame and Hiruzen as they knew Naruto's chakra hadn't been awoken yet, but for Samehada to do this, it meant that some chakra was present.

"That's a first." Kisame was dumbfounded by the scene. "Perhaps Naruto's chakra pool is so large, it leaks out every now and again?"

"A possibility, but we won't know for sure until Naruto unlocks his chakra." Hiruzen said as Naruto started to laugh and try to pull Samehada away. "So, while my surrogate grandson is being entertained, I have one final test of trust for you."

"Name it?"

Just as Hiruzen looked for the adoption papers, Kisame had one of his coughing fits which made Samehada return to his master. For Naruto, he pouted that his source of fun was gone. The Hokage was worried about Kisame's health, but the man wiped the blood away and motioned that he was fine.

"Kisame Hoshikage, former member of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist, and S-rank missing nin, for your final test of trust, you are to adopt, and place, Naruto Uzumaki in your care as well as train him in the hopes that you can pass on your legacy." Kisame and Naruto were now paying full attention. "Furthermore, as stated on this affidavit in which you will sign and date with your own blood, you will also be under strict probation for the period of one full year or until I deem otherwise. Under this probation, you will be under ANBU watch and are expected to send monthly reports on Naruto-kun's progress to my desk every Monday morning. Failure to uphold this contract will result in immediate execution by decree of the Sandaime Hokage. If any of that wasn't clear, speak now or forever hold your peace."

"I understand fully, Hokage-san, and accept the length of probation you have stated." Kisame was at full attention, Samehada now placed back where it belonged.

Hiruzen nodded and presented the affidavit where Kisame bit his thumb and started to fill out where the Sandaime instructed. After another scan of the document, The Sandaime nodded in approval and signed his name at the bottom, but before it was deemed legal, the ANBU who escorted Kisame in signed as witnesses to the act. With a smile on his face, Hiruzen stood from his seat and helped Naruto walk up to Kisame where the two looked at each other. Sensing the kid's fear, the ex-Swordsman bent to Naruto's level and held out his right hand with a smile.

"C'mon kid, say hello to your new father."

That last word resonated in Naruto's mind and, for a reason unknown, he suddenly ran up and hugged what he thought was the scariest man in the world. For Kisame, however, he couldn't help but shed some tears of joy knowing that one of his dreams, a secret one known only to him, was now fulfilled. The Tailless Tailed Beast finally got the chance to experience what it was like to raise a son.


	2. Arc One Ch 2

**AN:** I knew you readers were bummed that this story was abandoned, but I didn't think you were disappointed that much! Over 120 followers and over 70 favorites just for the first chapter alone…WHAT! Seriously mind boggling, but I am glad to see this and many positive reviews as well. I have my original outline surprisingly, but I will be going at a slower pace than before. Other than that, I hope you enjoy the next installment and thanks again readers.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor am I doing this for monetary purposes; all rights go to Kishimoto.

 _ITALICS_ – thinking

 **BOLD** – demon speak

* * *

 **Arc One: Beginning of a Legend**

 **Chapter Two**

* * *

Kisame couldn't help but subconsciously rub the key in his right hand while looking to his left shoulder to see if Naruto was still asleep. It wasn't long after the hug that Naruto fell asleep in Kisame's arms which made the now ex missing-nin highly uncomfortable, something which made the Hokage and ANBU snicker. The quiet laughter didn't last long as Naruto was taken out of the room by one of the ANBU so that the two could speak privately.

Although much of this was about what Kisame had spilled during his short time in T & I, some of it was about the academy and where the two would be staying. On the academy end, Kisame denied Naruto's acceptance to the academy even if it was going to be revamped. His reason? Kisame didn't know when this illness would take him, and the more time he spent training his legacy, the better. Hiruzen didn't argue further as he saw logic in the decision. However, this was not the case on where to stay.

For many minutes, Kisame and the Sandaime argued about this to the point Naruto's heritage was being brought up. After the security seals were up, the two argued further but eventually they came to a consensus; Naruto and Kisame would stay in Minato and Kushina's home. However, this came with a major stipulation in the form of Kisame now having to train Naruto in his heritage as well, with help of course. When asked who this help would be, Kisame understood why Hiruzen relented to his arguments.

He was strong, yes, but Kisame was no match for Jiraiya of the Sannin with his illness getting worse each passing day. Plus, with ANBU watching his every move the Tailless Tailed Beast knew when he was beat.

Arriving at the Namikaze home, which was small and quaint but enough for a small family, Kisame put the key into the key hole and turned. As he entered, Kisame looked around to see a living room on his right, and an open concept kitchen on the left while a coat closet was close to the entrance.

The living room, although slightly small, had a TV mounted on the wall, a dark wood coffee table inlayed with glass, along with a leather sofa and loveseat. Instead of carpet, everything including the kitchen floor was a light colored hardwood. The kitchen was slightly bigger than the living room, but it included all the necessities one needed to live comfortably. The countertops were polished granite which accented the light colored cabinets, and an island helped to show a separation between the two rooms.

"Wow…" Kisame blinked in awe at his surroundings. "…for extremely active shinobi, they sure knew how to live."

Once he placed Naruto on the couch, Kisame decided to explore further to find a hallway which led to a half-bath and the stairs up to the second floor and basement. The door to the basement was inlayed with an unknown matrix of seals, something which Kisame knew not to touch lest he be killed. So, with a shrug, the man decided to go upstairs only to find the master bedroom which had an en-suite and a walk in closet. The walls were a light shade of blue, but upon them hung mementos of Uzu; a headband, pictures of Kushina and Mito together, etc. At the foot of the king size bed was a footlocker, while at the head, on either side, was nightstands. Heading out of this room, Kisame turned left to find another full size bathroom which had the same concept as the kitchen. Heading out of this room, there was one door left. Upon opening it, Kisame couldn't help but tear up.

"WELCOME HOME NARUTO"

The orange letters on the white banner said as it was stretched over the crib in the right corner. The walls were an off-white which matched the white carpet, but like the master bedroom, pictures hung on this wall. There wasn't many, but one made Kisame walk up and place his hands upon it.

"I promise that your son won't go through the childhood I had." The ex-missing nin said with a smile, the same one Minato had as he touched Kushina's pregnant belly.

As Kisame stepped away, he caught sight of a toy chest which he decided to open and found something that brought past memories to light; ones which he hoped could have stayed buried.

" _To think a simple teddy bear would remind me of my abusive father_." Kisame sighed and placed the teddy bear back in the chest. _"The same one which killed my mother and made me the way I have become known today."_

A gasp made Kisame turn towards the door to see a wide-eyed Naruto.

"Yah brat, this could have been you if the Kyuubi didn't attack six years ago." The Hoshigaki started sadly as he sat on the wooden toy chest which made it creak. "Your parents would still be here, the villagers wouldn't hate you, and I'd still be roaming around a criminal, likely to die without putting my sins to rest."

"Y-you know my parents?!" Naruto asked, though he was still in shock at what could have been.

"Hai, but I cannot tell for your Ji-Ji has forbid it until you've gotten a lot stronger." Naruto wanted to say more but Kisame stopped him. "Hush brat, I know you have questions, but for now the answers will have to wait." Kisame stood and motioned to the door. "Come, we have some shopping to do."

"B-but the villagers!" Naruto yelled in concern, a feeling which grew when he got a shark-like smirk in return.

"Think of it as your first step in training, brat."

* * *

 **Hokage Office – Fire Daimyo Arrives**

It wasn't every day that the Fire Daimyo visited Konoha, but when he did people stopped and stared much like when Kisame was escorted through the village. For the civilians, the Daimyo looked calm as he walked with a strong gait despite his elderly age. For some shinobi, however, they could feel an inner rage ready to unleash at a moment's notice. Something had happened and whatever did wasn't good.

"Greetings, Tokugawa-dono." Hiruzen bowed as did his ANBU guard as the Daimyo entered the office.

"As to you, Sarutobi-dono." The Daimyo bowed in return.

"Before we begin, shall I get you any refreshments?" Hiruzen asked.

"Tea would be lovely, thank you."

"Megumi!" The secretary rushed in and bowed to the Daimyo and Hiruzen. "If you would fetch some tea for our guest and I, that would be most appreciated."

"Hai, Sandaime-sama."

Now seated, the two elders looked at each other for a brief moment before a smile broke out on their faces. Both were about the same age, only a year difference, and both had seen and lived through it all. Although not as strong as he once was, Tokugawa was still a formidable opponent and honestly didn't need his samurai guard. However, after living this long, the Daimyo knew deception was key to a shinobi's survival.

"Your letter to me was most amusing, Hiruzen-dono." Tokugawa said just as Megumi came back in and placed the tray on the desk and bowed before leaving. "I was wondering when you would get around to setting this great village back on the path the Shodai envisioned."

Hiruzen nodded as he grabbed his tea cup and took a sip. "Hai, but you know as well as I about politics, Tokugawa-dono. Such a fickle thing they are, like decisions on the battlefield."

"Hai, and speaking of which…" The Daimyo paused to take a sip of his tea. "…what shall we do about your traitorous council?"

Hiruzen let out a sigh before he began, "By all rights, they should be executed by my decree and your permission. However, I do not wish to see two of my best friends, my once teammates, suffer such a fate after how much they've given over the years."

"Only two, Hiruzen-dono?" Tokugawa raised an eyebrow.

"Koharu and Homura may have done a terrible thing, but I saw their eyes before they were taken away." Hiruzen took a sip of his tea as he thought back to the Second Shinobi War "I haven't saw eyes like that since Tobirama-Sensei sacrificed himself for our well-being."

"And of Danzo?"

"He's already attempted to kill me once and I forgave him for such an act, but I fear he will try again if let go."

"All valid points." Tokugawa said, only to take a sip of his tea later. "And if it helps matters any, my samurai and I have spotted strange ANBU lurking about the palace."

A motion to one the samurai guards made them unseal a mask from their glove and place it on the desk. It was blank and had the kanji for Root on the forehead.

"How long ago was this?" Hiruzen smashed the mask into pieces, not caring about his now bleeding hand.

"Two, maybe three days ago." Tokugawa said with a smirk. "Poor bastard found that I'm not as elderly as they may think I am."

Hiruzen let out a chuckle before he continued, "Now that we have more than enough to convict Danzo of treason and attempted assassination of a Daimyo, what shall be the punishment of Koharu and Homura?"

For many minutes, Tokugawa thought about what to do, but once he did a smirk came to his face.

"You said that they eased up the academy, so I have the perfect punishment for their actions."

"Oh? Do tell-Tokugawa-dono." Hiruzen's interest was piqued.

* * *

 **T & I Holding Cells – Moments Later**

"You want us to do WHAT!" Koharu and Homura still couldn't believe what their punishment was.

"You heard me." The Daimyo got in the elders' faces. "I want you to tell stories about the time you had as a shinobi, about all the hardships, as well as teaching these budding young soldiers what it's like to kill for the first time among other tasks the headmaster gives you."

"You actually agree with this Hiruzen?" Homura looked at his old friend whom gave a nod in return.

"Hai, I couldn't live with myself if I gave the order to execute you, but I decided that perhaps seeing these young lads, and the Will of Fire they possess, would reawaken your minds and see the damage you have caused." Hiruzen replied solemnly then motioned to the ANBU guards to release them.

"What about Danzo?" Koharu asked as their cell door was opened.

The silence they got in return told it all.

* * *

 **Following Day**

The walk around the village the other day was an interesting one for Naruto as he found the stares to be ones of confusion rather than hate. However, Naruto distanced himself from his new father as much as possible even though he defended him whenever one of the store owners would threaten to jack up the prices or kick them out. Naruto had an inherent trust problem, ones which stemmed off his interesting ability to feel people's emotions; an ability that he himself didn't fully understand. For those he trusted, Naruto always felt safe around them, they felt warm and happy. For some of the villagers, he felt cold, like a hawk was ready to scoop up its prey.

It was the same feeling that Naruto got with Kisame, but it was slowly starting to get warmer and warmer.

After breakfast, which was silent and awkward for the most part, Naruto dressed in his new clothes which was modeled after what a Seven Swordsman would wear. Baggy black pants, black sandals, a sleeveless black shirt, and striped arm and leg warmers of which could hold weights for training. The walk to the training ground was just as awkward as both took glances at each other, but quickly broke away and never once brought up conversation. For the ANBU watching, they knew it was only a matter of time before Naruto and Kisame bonded and began to trust one another.

"Alright brat, time to begin your training but first, I want you to put these on." Kisame said as he threw leg and wrist weights in front of Naruto whom looked at them oddly.

"But where's the cool ninja stuff?"

Kisame palmed his face and sighed, " _I forgot, he's a kid still and has much to learn…why did I sign up for this again?_ " A coughing fit was the answer to his question.

"Are you alright?" Naruto worriedly asked.

"I'm fine, brat." Kisame replied as he wiped the blood off, making sure to hide it from Naruto. "Now put on the weights and get to doing 20 push-ups, sit-ups, crunches, and a lap around this training ground."

Naruto looked at the weights then at Kisame whom was giving his usual scary looking stare. Remembering Kisame's words yesterday, he reluctantly put on the weights to find that he could barely move. However, the goal of wanting to know whom his parents were and why he was hated pushed the six year old forward. About 10 push-ups in however, Naruto collapsed to the ground as his arm muscles throbbed in pain and felt like jelly. Not liking this, Kisame stormed up to Naruto and stomped on the kids back which made him scream out in pain and the ANBU to tense.

"Dammit brat, did I say that you could rest!"

"B-But my arms…they hurt!" Naruto stuttered, but screamed in pain again as Kisame stomped on his back again.

"Pathetic, why I even signed up to teach you is beyond me." Kisame let out a scoff. "All I see right now is a failure, one who will give up at the slightest bit of pain! Your weak, useless, you're no legacy of mine."

As Kisame turned around to a nearby tree, he heard Naruto sob and whisper something before running off somewhere.

"You're just like them, I hate you!"

The words stung, it made Kisame realize that the way he was trained wouldn't do justice on Naruto. No, the boy needed nurtured, needed someone who would go at things slowly and more methodically. Realizing this, Kisame wondered when Tsunade would get back to see if a diagnosis could be made. From there, he would reveal the truth to Naruto in the hopes it would make him realize why he had been so harsh this day. So, with a sigh, Kisame walked out of the training ground in the hopes of finding Naruto and apologizing for what he had done.

* * *

 **Danzo's Cell**

Although the Fire Daimyo went home yesterday evening, there was enough time for him to give Danzo his verdict. Upon hearing this news, the war hawk didn't flinch nor did he show an ounce of emotion, he simply laid in his bed and stared at the ceiling. For Hiruzen and the Daimyo, they wondered why Danzo took this so casually and if he was planning something. It was one of the main reasons why security was updated recently in all parts of Konoha.

Still laying in his bed, Danzo heard a slight hissing which made him look down at the cell floor to see that a snake had come up through the toilet in his cell. With a smirk, he motioned the snake over which spit out a scroll before making its escape back into the sewer system. As Danzo opened the scroll, he couldn't help but grin.

" _Everything's going according to plan_."

* * *

 **With Kisame**

The ex-missing nin spent what felt like hours searching for Naruto. In fact, he was impressed with the boy's natural ability in the art of stealth and evasion; a key trait for the Seven Swordsman. Eventually, however, Kisame found Naruto sitting on the Yondaime's head which he found to be ironic. With a shunshin, he was standing next to Naruto whom didn't even look at him, only at the village below.

"I sometimes wonder if I should just jump and end it all." Naruto quietly said, but Kisame picked it up.

"Then how would your Ji-Ji think if you were suddenly gone?"

"What's it to you, you're just like them!" Naruto angrily pointed to the villagers below.

Kisame sighed as he sat beside Naruto and contemplated on what he was about to do.

"Look brat, I didn't have the best childhood, heck I would take yours over mine any day." Naruto scoffed as he continued to look at the village below. "My clan was small, but one of the more powerful ones in Mist Country. However, when Yagura came along he had many clans massacred; mine being one of them. Only those loyal to him were spared, ten total if I remember correctly."

Naruto was now intrigued and shifted his focus on his new father, the emotions of which were filled with sadness.

"Heh, I had to be about your age at the time but my suffering didn't end there." Kisame looked to the sky as he remembered the past. "My mother was the most precious thing in the world, always made sure I was raised correctly, one who would change the clan for the better."

"B-But you're all mean." Naruto said, his tone becoming more confused. "I heard mother's raise people to be nice?"

"Heh, you catch on quick, brat, but yah I wasn't the monster you see me as back then. I was a sweet child, one who was carefree much like you, but that all changed on my eighth birthday when my father had enough of my mother pampering me."

"What's pampering?" Naruto interrupted which made Kisame smirk.

"Spoiling, brat." Naruto let out an 'oh' which made the shark man's smirk wider, but it quickly left as he recalled what happened next.

"Now, my father was a very abusive man, an alcoholic and extremely loyal to Yagura while my mother was sweet and caring. They always had arguments but never had they turned violent, until that fateful night that is." Kisame started to tear up.

"It was later in the evening, father just had come home from a night of drinking and soon the sound of argument woke me up. As I walked into the kitchen, teddy bear in hand, I saw my mother being slapped, then mercilessly stabbed over and over again. As her lifeless body fell, I ran up to her crying where my father called me weak and ripped my teddy bear in half then proceeded to stab me in the stomach before marching up to his room without a care in the world."

Naruto gasped as Kisame took off his vest and lifted up his shirt to show the scar which he had hidden from the world for so long. From there, Kisame further explained how he woke up the following morning in the hospital with his father standing over him, berating him for being weak, not worthy of being clan heir. It was only thanks to the nurses that he wasn't beaten that day. From there, Kisame's brutal training regime began and where his hate for Yagura had begun. By time the coup had happened, Kisame had massacred the rest of his clan before setting sites on Yagura. The joy he felt killing his father was unreal, like his mother was avenged, but this feeling soon resorted back to what his father had taught him. About letting anger guiding you, always striking first, and not letting the enemy have a chance to get up.

"Now do you understand why I was so harsh, brat?" Kisame dried his tears and he looked at Naruto who nodded a little.

"I-I think so, but I still don't trust you."

"A good trait to have, learn from my past, my mistakes, brat, that's all I ask of you."

Naruto nodded and was about to say something when his stomach grumbled which made him blush.

"Ramen?" Kisame asked which made Naruto's eyes light up.

The ANBU watching over the incident, even though they had control of their emotions, couldn't hold back the sadness they felt for Kisame. This sadness quickly turned to laughter as they saw Naruto trying to drag the Tailless Tailed beast off the Hokage Monument, something which Kisame was having none of according to his yelling.

* * *

 **Time-Skip: One Week**

Ever since the night Kisame spilled his childhood story, Naruto and him have bonded more and were actually seen laughing together at one point. Apparently, this laughter was due to both of them, yes both, sneaking into the ANBU headquarters and dying their uniforms bright pink. Although the ANBU wanted to punish Kisame for such an act, Hiruzen thought otherwise and told the ANBU to use this debacle as a stealth training exercise.

Speaking of exercises, Naruto told Kisame to keep up the harsh training, much to the Hoshigaki's surprise, but the results were worth it. Naruto was now up to 50 push-ups, sit-ups, and crunches while he could do four laps around the training ground before he needed to take a break. For a six year old, this was unusual, but Naruto was an Uzumaki and had the greatest of all bijuu in his gut.

Along with these physical exercises, Kisame had Naruto go to the library to read up on the history of the Elemental Nations as well as other topics which he knew would be helpful when it came to war time. Kisame was brash, yes, but far from stupid. He knew that peace didn't last forever and wanted his legacy prepared if war ever did break out. As much as Naruto hated reading, that and eating healthier food in general, he knew that he had to do so to make Kisame and his Ji-Ji proud, to have them reveal the secrets that they held.

Also during this week, Jiraiya had returned with Tsunade, Shizune, and their pig Tonton, but what was supposed to be happy news turned out to be anything but. On their way back, Orochimaru decided to intervene and have a reunion of sorts which ended up turning into a battle for the ages. Upon escaping, however, the Snake Sennin revealed that in time Konoha would fall and dropped subtle words which hinted at him being the leader of the newest village which had recently popped up. Concerned, Hiruzen had Tsunade start her medic program right away and had Jiraiya start basing his spy network here in Konoha as well as training his godson.

By the end of the week, Tsunade had turned the hospital upside down by firing, rehiring, and retraining a lot of people. Jiraiya, who didn't hit it off well with Naruto at first seeming that he accidently told the Uzumaki that he was his godfather, eventually started to work his way into Naruto's circle of people whom he trusted. However, trust was still a big issue between Jiraiya and Kisame as both argued a lot on their training styles among other things when it came to Naruto. Speaking of Naruto, today was the day he would unlock his chakra and many had come out to see it. On top of Kisame, Jiraiya, Shizune and Tsunade was Hiruzen a small team of ANBU just in case the Kyuubi tried to use this as a means to escape.

"OK brat, just like I showed you." Kisame looked down at Naruto whom was in the meditative position.

Naruto nodded and held the ram seal just as he closed his eyes and focused on the warm feeling in his gut. Upon finding it, Naruto attempted multiple times to bring it out, but it wasn't until try number five did those in attendance realize just how powerful Naruto could become. If not for a barrier seal being placed, the whole village would have felt and saw the massive blue tower of chakra which exploded out of the Uzumaki. Eventually, Naruto couldn't hold it any longer and stopped channeling his chakra. Upon doing so, he collapsed on the ground with a massive smile on his face although he was breathing hard.

"Tenzo, just how much chakra was that? Hiruzen asked.

"Close to yours, if not greater, Hokage-sama." Was the reply which made everyone's eyes widen except one who couldn't hold back his laughter; Kisame.

"Hah! I knew this brat was a gold mine!" Samehada squealed in delight as it collected up the residual chakra in the area.

"That's strange." Naruto said as he sat up, his stamina had already recovered. "Why could I feel everyone's emotions when I did that?"

" _Mito._ " Hiruzen thought then smiled. "That, Naruto-kun, was Mito Uzumaki's emotion sensing, a very rare trait to have, but a very handy one if it is controlled."

"Cool!" Naruto replied then realized what his Ji-Ji had said. "I HAVE A CLAN!"

Hiruzen sighed and palmed his face, "Yes, and I will have Jiraiya take you to the basement of your home. There, I'm sure you will find everything you need to start becoming what you were meant to be; the heir to the Uzumaki Clan."

Naruto smiled and wanted to ask the question of what happened to them, but decided to wait until he saw what was in that basement. However, that would have to wait as explosions started happening all over Konoha.

"ANBU, I want everyone on crowd control! Get the civilians to the shelters and find who did this!" Hiruzen ordered then looked at Kisame. "Kisame-san, over the past week you have showed much in terms of trust and for that you have my gratitude. Keep my surrogate grandson safe, will you?"

"Hai, Hokage-san!" Kisame saluted then picked up Naruto and dashed off towards the shelters.

* * *

 **With Danzo**

In his cell, Danzo smirked as he heard the last of the guards being killed, a smirk which widened when his cell opened up.

"About time, Kabuto." Danzo said as he got up from his bed. "Is everything in preparation?"

"Hai, my Master awaits your arrival, but also hopes that you will not rend on your form of payment."

"Now, now, Kabuto." The War Hawk made a hand sign which triggered the explosives set by his Root. "I assure you that he will get the ultimate test subject he deserves. Kisame may be strong, but he is no match for my Root."

Kabuto had his doubts, but nodded nonetheless and grabbed Danzo before using a shunshin to leave the T & I.

* * *

 **Back in Konoha**

Like ants, Root soldiers had come out of the ground and started to slaughter anything in their path without remorse; be it children, women, or men. For Hiruzen, he scowled as he knew he should have done something about these emotionless drones sooner, but now it was too late. As he used earth chakra to enhance his fist to punch an assailant's head off, he could only think of how Naruto was doing.

" _Shit, this isn't good._ " Kisame thought as he felt multiple signatures chasing him. " _I need to shake them before I lead them to the shelters._ "

He looked to a large abandoned warehouse nearby and decided to hope for the best. For Kisame's sake, he hoped his illness wouldn't act up as he fought these bastards in order to keep Naruto safe.

"Are we going to die?" Naruto asked, his eyes wide with fear as they entered the warehouse.

"I promise you, brat, that ain't gonna happen anytime soon." Kisame replied then set Naruto down and pointed to a dark part of the warehouse. "Go in there and hide, stay there and don't come out if you hear me in pain OK?"

Naruto nodded and did as told, but internally he was still scared out of his mind. In fact, even though he still had a long way to go in calling Kisame tou-san, Naruto still worried about Kisame's safety.

"Alright you bastards, who wants to play with ol' sharky!" Kisame let out a shark like grin as he grabbed Samehada and put it in the ready position.

"Hand over the jinchuriki and no harm will come to you." One of the Root ordered emotionlessly only to find himself beheaded.

"If that wasn't a statement of my intentions, have another!" Kisame yelled and flipped the 30 or so Root soldiers off.

Seeing that negotiations failed, most of the group ran in with their issued tantos while the others prepared a variety of jutsu. For Kisame, he kept on blocking, dodging, and killing anything in his path. Yes he got cut up a few times, but it didn't even phase him; the Tailless Tailed Beast kept on laughing as he slaughtered the opposition. The laughter ceased when a massive blast of wind blew the Swordsman off his feet and through a nearby brick wall. Just as Naruto was about to run in and save Kisame, he watched with amazement as a massive Water Dragon came out of the hole and plowed five incoming Root members back outside where they turned to red paste as they slammed into a wall of a nearby building.

Just as Kisame exited the wall he was plowed into, he saw more Root incoming and felt a cough coming on. It wasn't looking good and had a feeling that today would be they day he met the Shinigami, never to pass on his legacy, never to absolve the sins he's caused over the years. Knowing it would drain him as there wasn't a water source nearby, Kisame casted the Hidden Mist Jutsu and concealed his chakra before he went to work. Bodies started to drop like flies, but after about 15 deaths, the mist cleared thanks to a Great Breakthrough being casted. Just as he was about to attack, Naruto's screams caught his attention.

"Kisame, help me!" Naruto shouted as a Root captured him from behind and stuffed a chloroform rag over his face.

"Naruto!" Kisame yelled as he saw this taking place, then turned to those in front of him. "You bastards…YOU BASTARDS! HOW DARE YOU LAY A HAND ON THE ONE WHOM I SEE AS THE SON I NEVER HAD!"

The killing intent that Kisame exuded was unreal and brought most of the conditioned soldiers to their knees. With a roar worthy of his title, Kisame began slaughtering everyone in his path in the hopes that he could make it to Naruto in time. However, the Root soldiers kept coming and soon, these soldiers started getting bigger hits on Kisame. The last thing Naruto saw before succumbing to darkness was his adopted father roaring in pain as he was slashed from behind.

" **You want to save him, yes?** "

" _Who are you?"_ Naruto asked. " _Where are you?_ "

" **No time to explain, ningen.** " The gravelly voice spoke again. " **Now I ask again, do you want to save him?** "

" _I…I do, I do want to save him, but at what cost?_ "

" **So young, yet so wise…** " The voice sounded amused. " **Use my power, ningen, destroy all those in your path, but remember that we will meet again.** "

Before Naruto could speak, an intense burning sensation overcame him, and, for the first time in his life, felt unstoppable. In the real world, Naruto snapped opened his now red, feline like eyes and roared to the heavens while exuding out a powerful blast of orange-red chakra. For any Root near him, they were killed instantly by its corrosive nature. For those near Kisame, they all paused to see what the source of this aura was and began to back away. For the Tailless Beast, he could only use Samehada as a crutch and watch as Naruto bent down and growled as the aura formed into a fox with one tail.

"No…not like this." Kisame whispered. "Don't give in, Naruto, don't give in."


	3. Arc One Ch 3

**AN:** I would like to give a huge thank you to redlox2 to the idea he presented to me in regards to Samehada acting as a guardian of sorts; it will appear later in this chapter. Also, after this chapter, I'm going to be doing a lot more time-skips and summarizing; character building and more. Lastly, remember that this story is AU. Thanks, and I hope you enjoy the next installment!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor am I doing this for profitable gain, all rights go to their respective owners.

 _ITALICS_ – Thinking

 **BOLD** – Demon speak

* * *

 **Arc One: Beginning of a Legend**

 **Chapter Three**

* * *

Naruto eyed the opposition in front of him with a vulpine grin, one which seemed all too eager to rend the flesh from their bones. For Kisame, he had flashbacks of Yagura and wondered if Naruto would let the Kyuubi control his mind or if his six year old mind would prevail. Just as the Root seemed to get their second wind, Naruto roared out and began his massacre. Without remorse, throats were ripped out, bodies were bifurcated by the swipe of a claw, and limbs were dismembered by way of biting and tearing. The aroma of iron in the air was unforgiving and the sight of the newly painted walls and small stream on the concrete floor made Kisame shiver. There had to be a way to calm Naruto down, but what?

"Stay back!" One of the cornered Root members said as he stumbled into a wall; his conditioning failing him.

Naruto simply grinned as he grabbed the shinobi's face and let his corrosive chakra do all the work; the screams were pleasure to Naruto's ears. For the remaining Root, which wasn't much, they all began to back towards the entrance of the warehouse in the hopes of escaping this monster, but no such luck would be had. Seeing them trying to escape, Naruto jumped and landed at the warehouse entrance only to roar out a massive shockwave which pushed the offenders back towards Kisame. Just as he was about to advance again, however, Naruto started coughing out blood, but it evaporated as it hit Kyuubi's aura.

" _It's too much for Naruto._ " Kisame thought, worry now in the back of his mind. " _If he keeps this up, the Kyuubi's chakra will destroy him from the inside out._ "

Naruto roared again and advanced towards the Root members just as Samehada worked its way out of Kisame's hands and started to crawl towards Naruto. All the while, the Tailless Beast just stared at the scene in wonder. He knew that Samehada could absorb some bijuu chakra, but could it really absorb that much without dying?

"Naruto!" Hiruzen called from the entrance which made said person stop his massacre to see who dared interrupt him.

As the enraged jinchuriki turned to face the Sandaime, the rest of the Root escaped with their lives, and Samehada got the chance it needed. With a jump, it opened its mouth and engulfed half of Naruto's body within itself. Enraged by this turn of events, Naruto tried to struggle and tear the sword from the inside out, but it was only pushing him deeper inside. With a final gulp, Samehada had finished eating Naruto but it was then the sword began to glow and resemble more of a filled water balloon; a spikey one at that. Two minutes passed before the sword sensed it was OK to let Naruto out, and it did by regurgitating him onto the bloody concrete floor.

Hiruzen, and the others who now joined in, didn't hesitate and rushed in to see if Naruto and Kisame was OK. Tsunade, being the head medic, looked at the two and couldn't help but grimace. Although Kisame was the one who did the most fighting, his wounds paled in comparison to Naruto's.

"We need to get Naruto to the ICU immediately, he has third degree burns over most of his body, and…" Tsunade ran a quick diagnosis and cursed. "…shit, his organs are failing and the Kyuubi isn't helping out for some reason!"

Other shinobi in the area who specialized in the medical field all shunshined to the hospital with Tsunade and Naruto in tow. Meanwhile, Kisame couldn't hold the cough in anymore and his blood soon joined what was already on the floor.

"Is Naruto going to be alright?" Kisame said as he wiped his lips and was helped up by Jiraiya and Hiruzen.

"I'm not entirely sure, Kisame-san." Jiraiya quietly replied. "Never have I seen a six year old use that much bijuu chakra before, by all rights the kid should be dead already."

Hiruzen sadly nodded and helped Kisame over to Samehada whom jumped happily onto its master's back.

"Hai, for him to be alive is a miracle in of itself, but all power comes with consequences. The only question is how much?"

"If…" Kisame started, a chocked sob escaping his lips, "…if, Naruto dies this day, then please, let me commit the ultimate act so that we may both enjoy the afterlife together."

For a small while, Jiraiya and Hiruzen were taken aback by this, but a simple nod by both made Kisame smile as tears started to pour down his face.

"Thank you."

* * *

 **Hospital – ICU**

"We're losing him, Tsunade!" Yelled one the assistants who just finished putting in a drainage tube for the lungs.

"I know, dammit!" Tsunade replied as she and others used the mystical palm technique to quicken the boy's healing.

As the seconds turned into minutes, nothing seemed like it was working until Naruto twitched and coughed out a copious amount of blood. Just as they were about to breathe out a sigh of relief, the one sound that everyone feared in the hospital resonated in the room.

The heart monitor had flat lined.

Naruto was dead.

* * *

 **With Naruto**

The Kyuubi looked down at the unconscious Naruto in front of his cage with a frown. He had wanted to give the boy a taste of his power, but apparently it was too much too soon. The mindscape started to crumble which meant that his existence was about to end. He wanted to heal the boy with his chakra, but already having given so much, Kyuubi didn't want to damage Naruto further.

The cage was starting to fade away, but it was a moment Kyuubi capitalized on and started to nudge Naruto with his snout.  
" **C'mon Kit, don't die on me yet.** " Kyuubi nudged again and smiled as he heard a faint heartbeat followed by a shallow breath. " **That's it, come to the surface.** "

Another breath, this time more steady than before. And shortly thereafter, Naruto's condition seemed to improve by the minute, though time was irrelevant inside the mindscape. Soon, however, Naruto groggily opened his eyes and groaned, but it was here that he remembered what he did and instantly retched out the contents in his stomach.

"I…I truly am a monster."

"You are no such thing, my son." A new voice presented himself.

" **YONDAIME!** " Kyuubi yelled and attempted to swipe at the Hokage, but found that the bars had reformed; the mindscape healing itself.

"Now, now, you know what happened last time you fought me?" Minato smirked, but it turned into a nervous chuckle as he looked at his catatonic son. "Oops."

" _This has to be a dream, there's no way the Yondaime is my father and the Kyuubi is here!_ " Naruto thought then closed his eyes and opened them again, hoping that everything would vanish; no such luck. "I'M SO CONFUSED!"

Minato sighed and gave Naruto a poignant stare, "This is your mindscape, a place where time is irrelevant and, thankfully, any injuries."

" **Hey, don't look at me, I just wanted to test the Kit!"** Kyuubi said as he saw the Yondaime glaring at him.

"By almost killing him!"

"WHAT!" Naruto screamed, panic now starting to set in. "I have to get out, I have to see how the others are doing."

" **Good luck with that, they put you in a coma, you're gonna be here a while.** "

Naruto couldn't stand anymore and, as he fell on his ass, let out a chuckle of disbelief, still not believing the facts starting him in the face. With a sigh, Minato sat down beside his son and engulfed him in a hug.

"I haven't much time to spend with you, my son, as I only put a certain amount of chakra inside the seal which keeps the Kyuubi at bay." Naruto looked at his father sadly. "However, we have plenty of time for you to tell me how the village has been treating you and of the legacy I want you to fulfill."

" **UGH!** " Kyuubi let out a gag at the bonding being shown. " **If you ningen need me, I'll be in here, not like that I got any other place to go.** "

Minato smirked then looked at Naruto whom was looking at his reflection sadly which made the Yondaime let out a sigh. Through his son's eyes, Minato saw that the village hadn't respected his wishes and that a lot had been kept away from Naruto.

"I know it's painful," Minato started as he started to stroke his son's hair, "But know that I will always be with you and respect any decisions you make from here on in."

Naruto nodded, a true smile coming to his face, and slowly began explaining his life thus far.

* * *

 **Back in the Hospital**

"We've got a heartbeat!" One of the assistants said which made Tsunade stop doing CPR and run a quick diagnostic.

"And he's somewhat stable, but nowhere out of the woods yet." Tsunade replied then wiped the sweat off her forehead. "Being clinically dead for almost an hour is worrisome, but we won't know his mental state until he wakes."

"Orders, Tsunade-sama?" Another assistant asked.

"Put Uzumaki-san in a medically induced coma and transport him to one of our secure monitoring rooms. Once there, hook him up to a dialysis machine as he's lost a lot of blood."

The assistants nodded and got to doing as told just as Tsunade exited the room. With a sigh, she headed to her next patient; Kisame. As Tsunade arrived, the shark-man let out a variety of obscenities about not wanting to be healed and that he would be fine on his own. The nurse, however, was having none of it and had Hiruzen and Jiraiya help strap Kisame to the bed.

"Well, this is an amusing site." Tsunade said then let out a chuckle to the man's response.

"Bite me!"

"How's Naruto?" Hiruzen asked as Jiraiya and Kisame looked on expectantly.

"Not good I'm afraid, he was clinically dead for an hour, the Kyuubi not helping once." Jiraiya, Hiruzen, and Kisame's faces turned saddened just as the nurse left the room. "He's in a medically induced coma now and we are going to monitor him every hour, but until he wakes we won't know his mental state."

"Brat." Kisame whispered then closed his eyes as tears started to form. "Any reason why Kyuubi would do this?"

"A show of force, or to give Naruto a taste of his power." Jiraiya suddenly said. "It's only a hunch right now, but having dealt with jinchuriki before, it's not out of the question."

"But to almost kill Naruto?" Hiruzen said as he stroked his goatee in thought. "No, this wasn't just a taste of power, but a test of some kind." Everyone's eyes were now on The Professor. "I remember Mito saying that Kyuubi, believe it or not, has a compassionate side under that angry shell."

"You're shitting me, right Sensei?" Tsunade was flabbergasted.

Hiruzen shook his head, "I'm sure you remember Mito preaching that a jinchuriki's best weapon against the bijuu locked within was love." Tsunade nodded. "For years, we have seen the bijuu as nothing but beasts to use for our own gain, to seal them up if they ever get free again. If these bijuu do have emotions like Mito implied, how would you feel if you were sealed over and over again?"

"Dear Kami." Jiraiya let out a gasp while Tsunade and Kisame's eyes widened.

"I see that you understand now." Hiruzen's tone quieted. "They were angry when Hashirama-Sensei had them sent off to other villages to be sealed, and every time they reformed, they turned that anger onto the village that held them before."

" _Could this be the answer?_ " Jiraiya thought. " _Could not having bijuu in the Elemental Nations, to let them live as they were eons ago, the true answer to peace?_ "

A sudden coughing fit by Kisame gained everyone's attention, though for Tsunade it made her narrow her eyes upon seeing the blood.

"How long has this been taking place, Kisame?"

"Six months, a year, I'm unsure." The man in question replied as he wiped the blood from his lips.

"Hmm." Tsunade let out in thought as she ran a complex diagnostic scan, one which made her eyes widen in shock. "Well, now that's a problem."

"And?" Kisame impatiently asked.

"Do you want the good news or bad news first?" Tsunade asked, only to get a stare back in return. "Well, the good news is that I can prolong the amount of time you have to live, the bad…" Tsunade sighed as she cut to the chase. "…I don't know what you came in contact with, but it's eating your lungs and heart to the point where you only have, at most, three years to live."

Kisame's eyes widened as he knew that wasn't even near enough time to get Naruto ready for the real world. However, upon hearing this, he remembered one particular mission Yagura had sent him on. There was a small establishment on one of the islands surrounding Kiri that was supposedly creating bio-weapons, ones which Yagura wanted his hands on. Upon arriving, however, they found the place to be in ruin and on fire, like a massive explosion took place. Telling this to Tsunade, and remembering the strange toxin her, Jiraiya, and Orochimaru was exposed to in the Second War, she came to a shocking conclusion.

"Aspergillosis, it's an infection in the lungs when certain fungal spores are inhaled. ( **1** )" Tsunade looked at Jiraiya, "Remember the Second War at the battle where we got our nicknames?"

"You mean to tell me, that Kiri was supplying them and had been perfecting the toxin ever since?" The Toad Sage, as well as Hiruzen, was shocked as Kisame's diagnosis was the same as theirs, but for them it was treated before it got worse.

"Apparently, but Kisame's infection is too far advanced and I cannot heal it fully like I did with us." The Slug Sage gave the Tailless Beast an apologetic look. "I'm sorry."

"Tch, such sympathy hurts my brain." Kisame said with a smirk, but it quickly vanished. "Just help me so that I can teach the brat my legacy, so that I can die knowing I did at least one good thing in my life."

* * *

 **One Month Later**

It's been a month after Root attacked, and since then it has been a whirlwind for Hiruzen. Although Konoha was repaired and much was improved upon, the villagers had felt the Kyuubi's chakra Naruto exuded and were more fearful than ever before. It saddened Hiruzen to see this, even more so when Naruto hadn't woken up yet. There was, however, some hope in all of this, which came when the now abandoned Root base was raided.

Apparently, the Root soldiers tried to destroy as much evidence as they could before the attack, but in their haste they missed a few things, some of which added to Danzo's already impressive Bingo Book page. The biggest of them all was his plan to massacre the Uchiha clan only to gain some Sharigan in the process and use them to turn the village against Naruto in the hopes that the isolation would draw the boy to him. For Fugaku, all his anger, and his plotting to coup against Hiruzen, turned south and he became a calm man once again after knowing of the lies Danzo put in his head. The clan head even went so far as to offer his life in apology, but Hiruzen was having none of it.

The Police Force was reinstated, but it didn't just contain Uchiha. Instead, it was a mix of all the clans in Konoha in the hopes that this would ease tensions between them and show that cooperation can exist. So far, it was working well, but, like all hate, it was a wound that liked to fester and was slow to heal. Speaking of healing, Tsunade had done all she could for Kisame and extended his life another three years.

For the Hoshigaki, it was more than enough and he celebrated by doing an all-out training session with the Sandaime. The result of which landed both in the hospital for chakra exhaustion and minor wounds as well as some scolding by Tsunade. The result of this spar, however, showed Hiruzen that his skills had dulled some and he requested that Kisame, Tsunade, and Jiraiya join him on occasion. For the villagers seeing this, it was a huge boost in morale and a warm feeling blanketed Konoha once again.

"Hokage-sama?" Megumi called over the intercom.

"Yes, what is it Megumi?"

"Tsunade sends word that Naruto has awoken and apparently isn't too happy with you."

"Thank you, Megumi, I will be on my way." Hiruzen let his finger off the receive button and shunshined to the hospital with a frown.

* * *

 **Hospital – Naruto's Room**

"Glad you're doing well, brat, had me worried there for a while." Kisame said with a smile, one which Naruto returned.

"Thanks." The Uzumaki replied then sighed. "Should I forgive Ji-Ji for keeping so much away from me?"

Kisame remembered the conversation he and Naruto had not moments before about what went on during his coma. To say the Tailless Beast was shocked would be an understatement, but now he had accepted it. Naruto wasn't angry at Kisame as he hadn't known anything until he came to Konoha, but as for the Sandaime, that was another thing entirely.

"It's up to you, but don't go too harsh on him." Kisame laid a reassuring hand on Naruto's left shoulder. "Remember, he's a Kage of a village where politics reign supreme. Hiruzen was probably doing what he felt was correct at the time."

Before anything else could be said, the door was opened to let the person that was being mentioned step inside.

"Glad to see you're awake, Naruto." Hiruzen smiled, but it wouldn't last long.

"Hokage-sama." Naruto replied coldly.

Hiruzen sighed at the formal title being given instead of the usual, but he understood Naruto's anger and knew that he deserved every bit of it.

"So, I guess you met Kyuubi then?"

"And my parents." Naruto replied bitterly, but he wasn't finished. "They aren't happy with you, especially mom."

"How?" Hiruzen was aghast.

"Apparently they left their chakra imprint in the seal, one which would only activate when the Kyuubi was about to break free or control Naruto." Kisame said before Naruto could. "And don't worry about the seal, Minato fixed it as good as new."

Hiruzen sighed as he sat down on the foot of Naruto's bed, his sad eyes gazed into Naruto's angry ones.

"Look, I could make all the excuses in the world for keeping everything from you, but I simply don't have the heart." Another sigh escaped the elder Kage's lips. "In fact, I deserve it all, every bit of anger in that young heart of yours, Naruto-kun. I know it will be while before you trust me again, but may I give one word of advice before I leave you?"

"Sure." Naruto's bitterness was still there.

"Inside the basement of your home, Kushina hid something, of what I am uncertain. However, I have always kept one thing in my possession, one which she told me to give to you when the time was right." Hiruzen reached into his robes and pulled out a small letter which he gave to Naruto. "The seal on the paper reacts to your blood, open it and find what it was your mother wanted you to have."

"Should I trust Kyuubi?" Naruto suddenly asked just as the Sandaime was about to leave.

"If it were any other day, I'd say no." Hiruzen started, then smiled. "But your near death has showed me that I might have been wrong in my assumptions all along. The answers you seek will be in the classified section of the Konoha library, of which I will give you access."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama."

"Anytime Naruto, and remember, if you wish to talk, my office is always open." Hiruzen left in a shunshin just as tears started to form.

The room was silent for a while, spare for the sounds of medical equipment and the two occupants breathing. However, after a little bit, Naruto got the courage and bit his thumb and rubbed the blood over the seal on the paper. With a glow, the paper unraveled itself to show what looked like a map with a note on the bottom.

" _To never forget family, to forgive when necessary, to kill only when needed. Those are the pillars of the Uzumaki, a trait in which you will need in order to survive the trials ahead._ "

Kisame and Naruto were confused on why this would be at the bottom of a map, but to get an answer as to why, they would need to find whatever Kushina hid.

* * *

 **Orochimaru's Base – Hidden Sound**

One, slight annoyed, Sennin was currently sitting on his throne, tapping his fingers and contemplated on what his next move would be. A month ago, he was supposed to have the ultimate test subject to where he could make an ultimate weapon to bring Konoha, and whomever, to their knees, but Danzo miraculously failed in that regard. According to Kabuto, Naruto used a large amount of Kyuubi's chakra to the point where he had almost died and, thanks to the massive debacle, made Konoha even stronger than before. Something which was making Iwa and Kumo nervous.

Orchimaru's eyes lit up, and his mouth twitched into a cruel smile.

"Oh, I would know that smile anywhere." Kabuto said as he entered the chamber.

"Ku, ku, ku, I knew there was a reason why I kept Danzo alive after his failure." Orochimaru said to himself then noticed Kabuto wanted to say something. "Well?"

"I'm afraid that spying on Konoha will be nigh impossible from now on in, Lord Orochimaru." Kabuto sighed. "The new Police Force and updated security following Jiraiya's advice has led to many spies being routed and sent back in a body bag."

That surprised Orochimaru as he always saw Hiruzen as one to negotiate before doing anything rash. However, if Hiruzen was returning to his God of Shinobi title, it meant that Konoha was more than powerful enough to deal with any threats. Now it made sense as to why Iwa and Kumo had started to become nervous and why Suna was seeing a boom in its economy.

"Ku ku ku, it seems my dear old Sensei has grown quite the spine lately, one which is causing a cold war in the Elemental Nations."

"And am I to assume you and that group you joined will be the stick to poke the bear?" Kabuto asked, knowing where this was going.

"Ku, ku, ku, you know me too well, Kabuto-san." Orochimaru stood and motioned for Kabuto to follow. "Come, you, Danzo, and I have much to discuss."

* * *

 **Suna**

Rasa, the Yondaime Kazekage, looked at the reports on his desk and couldn't be more pleased with how well everything has been going for them ever since Hiruzen grew a spine. Not only had their economy boomed due to a restructure of the treaty which resulted in an equal share in trade routes and missions, but so did their military thanks to a new program which both Kage's discussed three weeks ago. This program, which was largely experimental, focused on giving all shinobi remedial tests every two months.

These tests focused on their ability to perform on the field; a psychological and physical test. Both would be performed by the head doctor and mentalist specialist with the Kage present. If deemed healthy, the shinobi would go on their merry way, if deemed unfit for duty, however, they would be given two months leave of absence to improve themselves. After this, the same two tests would be performed as well as a spar with an opponent of equal skill. If passed, the shinobi would be reinstated, but if they failed, they would be stripped of rank and sent to remedial program. Upon completion of this tortuous program, another evaluation would be held to determine if the shinobi was fit for duty.

Three strikes and you're out, never to become a shinobi again.

Again, Rasa smiled at how much progress Suna has made, especially now that he has gotten to know Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara a bit better. Thanks to Jiraiya, he fixed the boy's seal, much to Temari and Kankuro's relief, and it was here Rasa understood the mistakes he made all those years. It was still a work in process, but Rasa knew that by time his academy days were done, Gaara wouldn't be a psychopath any longer.

"Kazekage-sama." The receptionist said over the intercom system. "You're children are here to see you."

"Good, tell him I will be out in a moment." Rasa let go of the receive button and stood from his desk.

It was time to have lunch with his children.

* * *

 **Back in Konoha - Hours Later**

Although not discharged from the hospital just yet, Kisame wanted to start training Naruto again and, with Tsunade's permission, had reading material brought over as well as some fuinjutsu supplies. Again, Naruto hated reading, but he grinned and bared through the dry and boring material. However, through it all, Naruto found history and, much to everyone's surprise, politics, to be his favorite subjects. Fuinjutsu is where Naruto shined, though, but it wasn't surprising given his heritage. Although still a little sloppy in terms of calligraphy, Naruto had an uncanny ability to look at a seal and see the matrices within, much like his father, Minato Namikaze.

Jiraiya, Kisame, and Tsunade knew there had to be more going on, and so Shikaku Nara and Inoichi Yamanaka was called in to do a mental/IQ test. The results were surprising seeming that Naruto had been dead for a complete hour, but the results didn't lie. Naruto's brain was perfectly healthy and that he had an IQ close to that of Shikamaru's.

"Let's go over some of the stuff you read today, brat." Kisame ordered as dusk started to settle. "What are the twelve known hand signs a shinobi uses?"

"Monkey, Rat, Dragon, uh…" Naruto closed his eyes in thought, but opened them soon after. "…Boar, Bird, Ox, Snake, Dog, Tiger, Horse, Ram, and Hare."

"Very good." Kisame smiled. "Now, what causes an imbalance in terms of fuinjutsu?"

Naruto hummed in thought then gasped as the answer came to him. "An even and odd number cannot be placed on one another or vice-versa."

Kisame nodded and continued his questions, most of which increased in difficulty. Although Naruto didn't get all of them correct, it showed Naruto how much he needed to improve. After questioning, Kisame had Naruto do some light stretches to see if he was flexible enough and, against Tsunade's orders, shunshined them to a training ground.

"Tsunade's going to kill us." Naruto said, his eyes wide in fear of being strapped to the bed.

"Ah, lighten-up brat, if anything, I'll take the blow for you."

"Thanks." Naruto smirked then looked at all the trees around him. "So, what am I doing?"

Instead of explaining, Kisame walked to a tree, then started to walk up it using his feet. After coming to a rest by hanging upside-down on one of the branches, he called to Naruto.

"Now you try, brat, I know you saw enough to figure it out!"

Naruto shrugged and walked up to a tree and went to put his foot on it, but he was suddenly propelled backwards; the tree exploding where his foot was. Kisame held his sides and guffawed just as Naruto got up and glared at the tree. Not being deterred, Naruto tried again and got the same result.

"Too much chakra, brat, try lessening the amount you use!"

And so Naruto did, but after many, many attempts. It was on his thirtieth try, however, that he got about halfway up the tree before having to backflip off of it. It was now dark outside, and the moon was the only source of light they had. Naruto, determined to get to the top, went to try again when he felt a massive amount of anger headed this way.

"Kisame." Naruto gulped. "We're boned."

Before the shark-man could reply, a fuming mad Tsunade appeared which made the duo hug each other in fear. Without even saying a word, the Slug Sage grabbed the two by their ears and started to drag them to the hospital; both screaming in pain all the way there.

* * *

"I thought I told you two no chakra training!" Tsunade yelled as she strapped Naruto into his hospital bed, and strapping Kisame to another.

"But, I'm perfectly fine." Naruto whined only to receive a nightmare stare which shut him up.

"And why am I strapped up, I don't have an injury…"

A crunch was heard in the room which made Naruto and the nurses flinch.

"YOU BITCH!" Kisame roared. "YOU BROKE MY DAMN NOSE!"

Samehada, in defense of his master, tried to bite Tsunade on the arm only to find itself embedded in the wall thanks to being flicked across the room.

"Now what did we learn?" Tsunade grinned at the two in the bed, both shivering in fear.

"Obey your orders." Naruto and Kisame replied with wide eyes.

"Good boys." Tsunade's mood instantly turned back to happy as she left the room.

"Women are scary." Naruto said once the door closed.

"You and me both, brat, you and me both." Kisame replied.

* * *

 **1.)** This is actually a disease someone can get, though it can be treated for the most part. If aggressive enough, it can travel to all major organs including the brain and eventually kill a person.


	4. Arc One Ch 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor am I doing this for monetary purposes; all rights therein go to Kishimoto.

 _ITALICS_ – Thinking

 **BOLD** – demon speak

* * *

 **Arc One: Beginning of a Legend**

 **Chapter Four**

* * *

Two years has passed since Root tried to take over, two long years which resulted in many changes in the Elemental Nations including one Naruto Uzumaki. Amid the still ongoing cold war where one push would send the world into the Fourth Shinobi War, Naruto Uzumaki has grown quite a bit since his near death experience. For one, Naruto finally understood that a shinobi could die at any moment and that killing, although he hated it, was a necessary evil.

Now eight years old and standing at an above average height and build for his age, Naruto's skill as a shinobi has exceeded everyone's expectations, including his own.

The first surprise came when he found his elemental affinity before being discharged from the hospital. At first, the paper split into multiple pieces which everyone expected, but what they weren't counting on was the paper to get so wet that it looked like it melted. Their questions were answered, however, as Kyuubi told Naruto that his chakra had boosted his already powerful water affinity thanks to his mother, Kushina Uzumaki.

The second surprise was when Kisame, Naruto, and Jiraiya went back to the Namikaze home and went to see what Kushina had hid in the basement. With a little blood and chakra, Naruto opened up the basement door where stale air made him twitch his nose in disgust. Quickly getting over this, Naruto used the map and searched the basement. Among the scrolls upon scrolls of techniques and such, Naruto soon came upon what looked to be a blank, concrete wall. Upon closer inspection, Naruto found a seal and pushed his chakra into it which made a door appear. With hesitation, Naruto opened it and found that the small room contained a scroll on an ornate pedestal. Curiosity getting to him, Naruto grabbed the scroll and opened it to find two names signed on it; his mother and someone called Daisuke Uzumaki. It was a summoning scroll, but as to the summons nobody knew as Naruto felt that it wasn't time to sign it just yet.

The last surprise came from the restricted section of the Konoha Library which held many documents on the Uzumaki clan which included some of their fuinjutsu, kenjutsu, and taijutsu techniques. All of which were kept under a very complex seal array which only an Uzumaki could access. Through the period of two weeks, Naruto and Kisame painstakingly looked through each document, some of which detailed clan leaders, civilian and shinobi numbers, as well as a layout of the village. However, it was Mito Uzumaki's journal which Naruto treasured the most. Inside was a treasure trove of information about her theory on the bijuu, how they had emotions, and how she opposed Hashirama's ideas of giving the bijuu to the main villages. It was also because of this journal did the bond between Naruto and Kyuubi grow to something mutually beneficial.

Speaking of bonds, over the two years Naruto and Hiruzen started to talk to each other more, though it was a rocky start at first. It wasn't until a year and a half ago did Naruto finally see reason to try and forgive the Sandaime, and he knew of a way how to see if Hiruzen was truly guilty for his actions; politics training. Through his emotion sensing, which Mito's journal helped him control better, Naruto felt the sadness and guilt inside of Hiruzen but it wasn't until four months ago did Naruto finally forgive the Sandaime of his actions. To Hiruzen's delight, Naruto even called him Ji-Ji again.

Amidst politics training, which Naruto found enjoyable to a certain degree, Kisame and Jiraiya made Naruto undergo 12 hour training days, of which shadow clones were used to quicken the pace. For the 12 hours he wasn't training, it was some rest and some social interaction with the villagers, especially with the clan heirs. Most got along with Naruto well, though some took a little bit.

Take Kiba for instance, he hated how Naruto smelled like a fox and hated how Naruto always had this alpha aura around him. Sadly for him, he pushed the orphan button and said something in respects which highly disrespected the Uzumaki clan. Of course, this was during one of the gatherings which the clan heads set up so that the clan heirs could bond and train together. So, upon hearing what was said, the clan heads flinched and told their kids to stay back just as Naruto and Kiba started to duel.

Thanks to his 12 hour training days, which included massive amounts of chakra control, physical training, elemental control, kenjutsu, fuinjutsu, and taijutsu training, Kiba and the others quickly realized just how powerful Naruto was. If not for the other clan heads pulling Naruto back, Kiba would have been killed, or injured to the point where becoming a shinobi would have been impossible.

Another sore spot was Hiashi and Hinata. For Naruto, he could feel that the Hyuga clan head did not approve of him being near her daughter and also sensed that Hinata was being emotionally abused. When he tried to bring it up, Hiashi told him to butt out of clan business. Not deterred, Naruto made sure Hinata wouldn't be saw as weak and, after two years of training with him and the others, Hinata lost her stutter and started to talk back to Hiashi, even going so far as threatening to leave and telling the world what was done to her. Not wanting political backlash, Hiashi relented and stopped his attacks on Hinata, but it also gave the clan head time to realize how bad a father he had become. Now, after two years, Hiashi couldn't thank Naruto enough and often invited him over to the Hyuga home for tea.

For Shikamaru, he enjoyed playing shogi with Naruto; both were tied 230-230 in terms of wins. For Sasuke, he saw Naruto as a rival of sorts, as did Kiba after the beating he underwent, but it was a rivalry in good fun. All saw Naruto as a natural born leader and a good source of information when it came to history in the Elemental Nations, especially on how to improve on their training. All in all, things were looking up for Naruto, but good things usually don't last for long.

* * *

"What do you mean you're dying?!" Naruto yelled, his eyes wide as he looked at his father figure.

Kisame sighed and sat down on the couch beside Naruto and explained his illness and how long he had to live.

"Be thankful Tusnade extended my life as I would have died next year, but now I have four years left at most." Kisame looked at Naruto to find him looking at the floor, not sure what to do. "I'm sorry, son."

"It's OK, tou-san." Naruto replied quietly then looked up and outside the window. "This is how the shinobi world works, I understand. And thanks to yours and others training and guidance, I now know that I have a chance to carry on your legacy and live in this war-torn world." Naruto looked over to Kisame with a smile. "Something I never thought possible almost three years ago."

"Eight years old and already this mature, then again, who wouldn't be with how much you've pushed yourself over the years." Kisame paused in thought then grinned. "I think you're ready."

"Huh?" Naruto looked over to see his father figure go through some hand signs, "Um, Tou-san, what are you doing?"

Instead of answering, Kisame touched his now glowing hands on Naruto's mouth and held it there even though Naruto was grunting in pain. After a minute, Kisame let go and couldn't help but laugh at Naruto's pissed expression.

"That hurt you son of a bitch!" Naruto slapped Kisame upside the head then noticed something had happened with his teeth.

Unsealing a kunai from the storage seal on his wrist, Naruto opened his mouth and looked at his reflection to see that his teeth were pointed, like a sharks. He knew that meant only one thing.

"So, by your expression, I take it you're ready?" Kisame smirked, showing his pointed teeth as well.

"To the training ground!" Naruto yelled then grabbed Kisame and shunshined off.

* * *

 **Hokage Office**

The office was locked down, seals were up, and the ANBU posted outside so that what was to be said was for only three people's ears; Hiruzen, Jiraiya, and Tsunade. Two years ago, they knew that their rise in strength would cause a cold war, but now they knew that one push would unleash the storm that had been brewing.

"Tsunade," Hiruzen started, "If you would give your report?"

"Hai." The Slug Sage cleared her throat before she began. "The medical program has been a success, even more so now that some academy students have shown interest. On injuries from the field, since more medics are being placed with those teams, we have significantly reduced the percentage of shinobi killed in action thus increasing our mission success rate."

Hiruzen nodded, a smile coming to his face at how everything was going. "Good, anything else to add?"

"No, Sensei, Jiraiya may make his report now." Tsunade replied which made the Sandaime motion towards his other student.

"Thanks to our increase in clients, Iwa, Kumo, and Sound have been increasing the size and strength of their military and have increased fortifications on all structures along with their security. However, that isn't the most damning part of my report." The Toad Sage sighed as he knew Hiruzen wasn't going to like this.

"Before my spies went dark, I got a couple reports saying that Ame, Kumo, Iwa, and Sound have entered an alliance and that an organization has started in Ame of which I have no information of."

"Most troubling." The Sandaime said with a frown as he lit his pipe and put it in his mouth. "However, thanks to Kisame's time in the T & I a while back we do have one thing on this new organization."

"The orange masked man." Jiraiya remembered which Hiruzen nodded in approval.

"Hai, and from the description Kisame gave, it might be an Uchiha, but we aren't sure."

"An Uchiha?" Tsunade said, confusion evident in her voice. "From what we know of, the Uchiha haven't had any missing-nin in quite some time now."

"You are correct in your assumption which is why we must stay vigilante and see if more information can be obtained on this new development." Hiruzen paused to take a puff from his pipe. "To get back on topic, our border patrol along with Suna's has had increased sightings of Iwa and Kumo shinobi though none have dared attacked us yet. Along with this, those stationed in neutral minor villages have reported Kumo and Iwa nin coming in and out, no doubt for scouting purposes."

"Which means they will target them first, get them out of the way in order to set up bases near us." Jiraiya narrowed his eyes as he thought of the worst. "And with four villages against two, the battle will not be in our favor."

Hiruzen nodded and leaned back in his chair with a sigh, "Hai, and the worst part is we can do nothing about it."

The two Sannin nodded and prayed to Kami that one of those major villages would make a screw up so large that it would result in them standing down and thus giving Konoha and Suna the advantage they needed.

* * *

 **Kumo**

A, the Raikage, couldn't help but frown as he stared at the reports on his desk. This war of attrition was testing his nerves, ones which were already short to begin with and the reason he signed a treaty to side with Iwa, Ame, and Sound. As much as he wanted to side with Konoha, their past relationship wasn't the greatest seeming that Hinata was almost kidnapped at the age of three and that one of the Hyuga was taken as payment. In all honesty, A was afraid of what Hiruzen would do to him, of what Konoha would do to him, if he entered those gates and tried to negotiate a treaty.

"Ergh!"

The Raikage let out a grunt of dissatisfaction and rubbed his temples as he thought about the last reports. They may have had the advantage in terms of alliance size, but Konoha and Suna patrolling the minor villages around them as well as their borders made their army look well prepared and vast, almost endless. However, the Raikage knew that this was but a strategy of war, one which kept the enemy at bay. And, to the annoyance of A, it was working.

He simply didn't know what to do.

* * *

 **Iwa**

Much like the Raikage, Onoki the Fence Sitter, one of the oldest Kage in the Elemental Nations sans Hiruzen, didn't know what to do about this war. As befitting as his title, Onoki 'sat' on the reports given to him. The Tsuchikage read them all, yes, but he hadn't done anything about them just yet. As much as he trusted the new Sound Village, Onoki knew about Orochimaru, knew of his dealings where he would back out just before a major event went down. The snake would then strike when an opponent was at its weakest.

Another factor was Ame, a village which kept largely to themselves and still has. Kumo, Iwa, Ame, and Sound may have had an alliance, but with all alliances, they were but a simple piece of paper which could be ripped up anytime. This wasn't just some simple war, no, this was but a prelude of what was to come.

As Onoki thought about Ame, a sudden smile graced his elderly face as he thought about another minor village which didn't like outsiders. Grabbing a pen and some paper, he quickly jotted a message down and motioned for one of his ANBU.

"Have someone send this to Taki, but do so in a manner which doesn't alert Konoha, Suna, or anyone else."

"Hai, Tsuchikage-sama!" The ANBU took the letter, bowed, and shunshined out.

* * *

 **Sound Village**

Three people, all seated at a table, was having a debate about what to do about this war, and when the right time to strike was. Orochimaru, like Onoki thought, wanted to wait and strike when everyone was at their weakest. Danzo, however, wasn't having any of it.

"Tensions are high, and who knows how long this treaty will last." Danzo argued. "I say we strike now, show them just what they are dealing with!"

"And we all know how that worked out for you, Danzo, when you tried to escape and capture the Kyuubi Jinchuriki." The third man at the table asked. "With no Root to back you up, everyone will see you as you are now…an old cripple with plenty of power, yet no way of properly using it."

"You forget what my bandaged arm is made of, Tobi." Danzo glared at the now identified third man.

"Yes, the cells of Hashirama, but it appears that they are quite unstable…such a pity." Tobi mocked in return which made Danzo slam his cane on the ground.

"I may not have my Root, but my goals still stand." The war hawk took a breath to calm himself, cursing that he lost control of his emotions.

"Oh?" Tobi asked, his interest piqued. "It seems we have a common goal after all."

"Ku ku ku, as much as I enjoy this banter, perhaps we can come to an accord of sorts?" Orochimaru asked as he licked his lips with his unusually long tongue.

Tobi narrowed his eyes as he didn't trust these two, heck, he barely trusted anyone but himself.

"My organization still needs to gather strength, perhaps three years is enough time?"

"Three years?" Danzo shook his head with a frown. "In that time, the major villages will grow stronger minus Kiri due to the civil war and the treaties will be stretched thin, ready to burst." Danzo paused in thought before he spoke again. "However, I will oblige your request as I long to see your face when it comes crashing down around you."

Danzo stood and left the room followed by Orochimaru a short while later which made Tobi frown beneath his mask. Before he used Kamui to leave, Zetsu appeared and gave a nod.

" _Perhaps everything will work out after all and you will get what you desire, Danzo._ " Tobi left with a smile upon his face.

* * *

 **Konoha – Afternoon**

Kisame and Naruto faced each other a certain distance apart with their weapons at the ready. For Kisame, he had Samehada, but for Naruto he had his mother's katana; an Uzumaki heirloom passed down from generation to generation. Before any training with Samehada could be done, Kisame wanted to see how far Naruto has come along in his training thus far.

The training ground was silent except the light sound of breathing and the wind going through the trees. Soon, however, a leaf drifted between them and, when it hit the ground, the spar had begun.

With a back-flip, Naruto dodged an overhead strike from Samehada then casted the Hidden Mist Jutsu where he created multiple clones and went right to silent killing. Although Naruto was good at stealth, silent killing was another thing entirely as one had to control not only their breathing, but also diminish their chakra signature and ensure their movements weren't heard. Kisame, having used this jutsu so many times, stopped what he was doing and closed his eyes and focused chakra to increase his senses. The Tailless Beast couldn't help but smirk at how well Naruto was doing, but there was still one major problem.

"You didn't lower your chakra enough, brat." Kisame said as he killed two clones with the swipe of Samehada then had to flip to the right to avoid a thrown kunai.

As he did so, Kisame had to raise Samehada in order to block a Water Bullet, but was then pushed back by a Great Breakthrough. Sensing his opportunity, Naruto had the rest of his clones surround Kisame in the hopes of catching him off guard. Hopes that were all but dashed as Kisame surrounded himself in a dome of water and molded it where multiple Water Bullets shot out at once, killing all the clones and making the real Naruto dodge.

"You forgot that Samehada can detect chakra, brat!" Kisame reminded as the mist dispelled to reveal Naruto standing in front of him with a determined gaze. "Ah, now that's the look I enjoy seeing…be ready, brat, 'cause Samehada doesn't cut. IT SHAVES!"

With a grunt of exertion, Naruto blocked an overhead strike and tried to push back, but he was quickly getting pushed towards the ground. Not giving up, Naruto added chakra to his arms and pushed with a roar escaping his lips. Now free, Naruto went on the offensive and started to dance like the waves and spin like a whirlpool in order to confuse and strike his opponent. For Kisame, he cursed as he had grown to hate the Uzumaki's unique kenjutsu style which was aptly named Swirling Tide.

For each block Kisame did, Naruto managed to dance around to a vulnerable spot and attempted a jab at the sides, stomach, and back, or a slash at the knees, ankles, head and neck. Over the two years, however, Kisame got to understand this unique kenjutsu style quite well, but he knew what Naruto was doing was just the tip of the iceberg.

He was but a novice kenjutsu user in the eyes of the Uzumaki, and it would take a while for him to fully master the style completely. A fact backed up when Kisame saw Naruto miss his footing and slip which created an opening which the Hoshigaki capitalized on. Without remorse, Samehada was brought down on Naruto's back which sent him to the ground harshly. The moment he tried to get up, however, Kisame placed Samehada by the Uzumaki's neck which made said person sigh in defeat.

"Dammit!"

"No need to get flustered, brat, you did good, a lot better than before."

"Yet in the real world, I would be dead, my head taken for a bounty." Naruto replied as he took Kisame's hand to be helped up in a standing position.

"True, but you are only eight years old, brat, and have a long way to go before you are ready to enter the battlefield."

Naruto nodded at that and looked at Samehada, "So, are we going to train with that thing or not?"

Kisame grinned as he handed Samehada over which Naruto took and got into the beginning stance of Swirling Tide only to get jabbed by one of the swords scales.

"OW!" Naruto glared at the sword then back to Kisame. "What the hell is wrong with this thing?"

"I seem to have forgotten to mention she has taken a liking to my style of kenjutsu to the point where she will harm the user if any other is used."

At first Naruto was going to argue, but the more he thought about it the more he realized how beneficial two kenjutsu styles would be. Upon seeing the glint in Naruto's eyes, Kisame's grin widened and he rubbed his hands together with glee. For Naruto, he knew that by the end of the day, he would be in the hospital. For Kyuubi, the bijuu couldn't help but sigh and mumbled something about not getting his beauty sleep.

* * *

 **Hospital – Hours Later**

"In here again, how troublesome." Shikamaru said with his usual laid back look.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Heh, you know me and Kisame, always have to go the extra step."

"I find training to be troublesome, I'd rather stare at the clouds all day."

Naruto let out a small chuckle then looked towards the doorway to see that Hinata, Shino, Tenten, Ino, Choji, Sasuke, and Kiba had come in to see how he was doing.

"Hey everyone, glad to see that you care for my wellbeing."

"Of course we would. Why? You train excessively which intrigues me as to how you are sane?"

"Did Shino just make a joke?" Hinata questioned which made everyone stare at the bug user.

Shino didn't answer, but you could tell that he was trying to hide under his already high collar which covered half of his face. Of course, this produced laughter, but it quickly subsided to where small talk began on the academy in general.

From unlocking their chakra at age six, to learning water and tree walking, and just about anything to get you ready for the harsh shinobi world was discussed. However, when Ino brought up they got a rabbit in class today and had to take care of it, Naruto instantly knew what they would have to do in a year or so.

"I'm glad you all got a pet, but remember that I'm always here if you need to talk." Naruto seriously said which made some raise eyebrows in confusion.

"Having a pet is troublesome, I don't even know why we were given them in the first place." Shikamaru sighed. "Such a drag."

Shino knew what the rabbit was for so he, and Naruto, sweat dropped at how a person known for their smarts can be so dumb.

" **It seems that they're laziness shuts down all reasoning to their brain…how amusing."** Kyuubi let out an amused chuckle.

Naruto held in his smirk, but gave the Nara an 'are you kidding me?' stare.

"What? Was it something I said?"

Naruto shook his head, "You're a Nara, figure it out."

"Naruto, what are you not telling us?" Tenten asked, curious as to what the rabbit meant.

"I can't tell you as this is something all of you will need to experience before going out there and doing what shinobi are supposed to do." Naruto sighed as he thought back to his first kills. "Like I said, when the time comes, please don't keep it inside, talk to someone, anyone…OK?"

Those in the hospital room all looked at each other and mentally agreed not to push it as the topic seemed to depress Naruto. Shino understood death and killing quite well due to the hive living inside his body, but to commit the act was another thing entirely. A simple nod by the Aburame made Naruto smile which seemed to ease the tension in the room.

"Sorry everyone, visiting time is over." Tsunade said as she entered the room, smiling at the group of friends. "Naruto should be out by the morning, so until then, training and shogi can wait."

As everyone started to trickle out, Shikamaru stayed behind and, once everyone was gone, turned to Naruto and smirked.

"Rabbits are troublesome."

Naruto couldn't help but shake his head and smile as he knew the Nara figured out just what he had to do.

"That they are, Shikamaru."

* * *

 **Following Day – Namikaze Home, Backyard**

Naruto, Kisame, Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Hiruzen had all come over to watch Naruto sign the contract that was found in the basement. For the Sandaime and the two Sannin, they never knew Kushina had signed a summoning contract, much less use them in battle. However, they knew that Kushina was secretive as was Mito when it came to certain Uzumaki techniques.

"You sure you're ready, brat?" Kisame asked as Naruto unrolled the scroll.

"Hai," Naruto nodded. "I think I understand why my mother put that message at the bottom of the map now. The three Uzumaki pillars: to never forget family, to forgive when necessary, to kill only when needed. I have accomplished each so far, each being a test for whomever this contract belongs to."

Nobody responded as Naruto had bit his thumb and signed his name in blood then ran through the hand signs and smashed his palms on the ground. At first nothing happened which confused everyone, but then a summoning seal appeared which made everyone anxious to see what would result. What they weren't expecting, however, was Naruto to be reverse summoned.

"That's new." Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Hiruzen simultaneously stated.

"Naruto, please be alright." Kisame whispered to himself.

* * *

 **Summoning Realm**

Naruto coughed and did a minor wind jutsu to blow the smoke away from his face. Once it was gone, however, Naruto couldn't help but gasp upon the sheer beauty his eyes were seeing. There was mountains in the far distance and dotted about the landscape which held rolling green hills and vast forests with trees as large as those in the Forest of Death. It was also home to many rivers and tributaries which fed into lakes. The realm also contained a variety of wildlife. The sky was a deep blue, almost cloudless, birds flew overhead, and the sun that shone down was warm and seemed to make everything sparkle.

"Quite a sight, eh cub?" A voice asked from behind Naruto which made said person turn around in shock.

There, behind Naruto, was a normal sized black panther, its yellow feline eyes bored into Naruto's own which made him shiver. Soon, however, the panther bowed in respect.

"Your eyes hold quite the story, son of Kushina Uzumaki and great-grandson to Daisuke Uzumaki, the last clan head of the Uzumaki. Such an honor it is to meet the next in line."

"Wow." Naruto was almost speechless. "This is a lot to take in."

"That it is, cub." The panther smirked, its deep voice was oddly soothing. "Ah, where are my manners, my name is Shadousutōkā or Shado for short."

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, a pleasure to meet you." Naruto bowed in respect. "So where are we?"

"This," Shado started, "Is the home to the Panther summons a place which you will be staying at for the next three years."

Naruto's eyes widened, "Three years, but I have still have to finish my training back home!"

"Worry not, cub, for I will send one of my brethren over and inform them of the recent development." Shado paused in thought as he sensed his newest summon's concern over Kisame. "And fear not for your adoptive father, I will have the cats around Konoha watch over him. If his illness worsens, we will send you back so you can spend the final moments with him."

At first Naruto was going to ask how Shado knew this, but he remembered what the panther first said. With a sigh of relief and a smile, he responded.

"Thank you."

Shado nodded, "You are most welcome, now come along cub we have yet to introduce you to the rest of the clan."

Naruto nodded and followed the summons off the mountain they were on and into the forest below. A short walk later, and Naruto was soon surrounded by a whole mess of other panthers, some of which were of different size, but nothing as large as what the Toad Summons were.

"Shado, if I may ask, where is the boss summons?"

"Ah, that would be I, young cub, but do not mistake our small stature for weakness." Shado responded, a smile gracing his face. "In the three years here, you will learn what it takes to be one of us, and why our kind is so feared in the Summons World."

"Father!" Naruto saw a smaller panther running towards him.

"Hello Kasuko, has mother been taking good care of you?" The small panther nodded then looked at Naruto.

"Who's that, father?"

"That is our newest summoner, Naruto Uzumaki." Shado replied. "Naruto, this is my son, Kasuko."

Naruto bowed, "A pleasure to meet you as well."

By now, the whole of the panther clan had come over to see who this new person was which made Naruto scratch the back of his head nervously. Those piercing yellow eyes with black slits really freaked him out.

"Fellow panthers, the time of waiting is over!" Shado announced to the masses. "A new summoner has graced our presence after so long, and the heir to the Uzumaki home nonetheless." Growls were heard, but it oddly sounded like cheering. "In his eyes, I saw this cub overcome much adversity, but through it all he prevailed and has become a strong warrior in return. So please, I ask of you, teach him the ways of our clan, make the world fear the panther summons once more!"

* * *

 **Konoha – Namikaze Home**

Ten minutes had passed and the four standing around were getting nervous as to what may have happened to Naruto. Did he fail, was he eaten, was he stuck in the summon realm for all eternity? These were thoughts that Jiraiya, Tsunade, Hiruzen, and Kisame had, but they all turned positive once another puff of smoke was seen near the unraveled scroll. Once the smoke cleared, Hiruzen couldn't help but widen his eyes.

"Shado?" The Sandaime whispered.

The boss panther locked eyes with Hiruzen and smiled, "Ah, it seems age has not been well to you Sarutobi-san."

"Judging by your appearance, I take it Naruto is alright?"

"Fear not, Sarutobi-san, we will keep Naruto safe just like you did to Kushina before Uzu fell."

"Wait, wait, wait!" Kisame yelled. "If you keep the brat, how am I supposed to finish training him?!"

"You must be the adoptive father." Shado stated then bowed his head in respect. "You have done well in taking care of the young cub, but this world needs to fear the strength of the panthers once more." Shado paused to scratch behind his right ear. "He will return in three years, sooner if your health worsens, Kisame-san."

Kisame sighed and nodded, "Before you go, do you mind if I seal up a few things so Naruto can learn on top of whatever you teach him?"

Shado nodded which made Kisame bow in respect then head back into the house.

"Sensei, how do you know the panthers, heck I didn't even know they existed?" Jiraiya said with Tsunade nodding, wondering the same.

"Before Uzu fell, I fought alongside Daisuke Uzumaki, the grandfather of Kushina and great-grandfather of Naruto in the later-half of the Second Shinobi War." Hiruzen couldn't help but smile at the memories. "His sealing was legendary, his kenjutsu and stealth put the Seven Swordsman to shame, but it was his summons that put the fear of Kami into the enemy."

Shado nodded, "Hai, my father was the one who was the boss summons at the time, and I just a young cub. By time Uzu was coming under fire, I and Daisuke met Hiruzen to ensure the next heir would survive."

"Ghosts killing shinobi." Tsunade whispered as she remembered the second-war. "That was your clan all along?"

"Hai, our techniques allowed us to stay hidden and to see us is quite rare. In fact…" Shado pushed his killing intent out and produced a deep growl, "…keep what you saw here today to yourselves as the panther clan is not ready to be known, not until Naruto has completed our training."

Everyone nodded, including Kisame who just saw the display of force. Without a word, he handed the scroll to Shado who took it in his jowls before dispelling back. For Tsunade, Kisame, Jiraiya, and Hiruzen, they knew that by time the three years was up, Naruto would be a force to be reckoned with.

A person who would strike fear into the hearts of the Elemental Nations.

Naruto Uzumaki was a legend that was just being born.


	5. IMPORTANT NOTICE

**IMPORTANT NOTICE**

* * *

After much deliberation, I have decided to indefinitely halt any and all writing on this site even though it pains me to do such a thing. Many might be saddened by this, but worry not as I might return someday; hence why my stories ARE NOT going up for adoption. I will keep all my stories up for those that wish to use them for inspiration among other things. If you wish to use one of my ideas, please PM me before doing so. Once I've given permission, I simply ask that you give me credit for it. The real world is taking up all my time, and I hope to get a good paying job in my field by next year; a job where I might work 60 hours a week. Again, it pains me to do this but I've made my choice. For the many years I've been on this site, I cannot thank everyone enough for the support you've given. It started out as an experiment and, although not perfect, it has helped me become a better writer as a whole. Again, thank you all and I hope to be back at a later date.

Random


End file.
